Robert Loctino (Purple Guy)
Robert is PurpleKiller87's version of Purple Guy. He is somewhat very young. Appereance Robert is a tall and thin white boy with long black hair. His eyes appear to be purple but are really silver. He wears purple contacts to conceal his silver eyes. He has a scar over his right eye and a bandage wrapped around his left arm. He wears a purple shirt and pants. When at work, he wears his badge and purple hat. He is somewhat very timid and outgoing. Backstory When he was a kid, his hair was longer than himself. He had silver eyes and wore glasses. he wore a purple shirt with grey pants and black shoes. Every day, a few teenagers would torture him (ETC,punching him in eye, throwing him to ground). One day after school, he was injured so badly it got to the point where his mom took him to the hospital than optimistrist. His mother was an eye doctor. She removed his glasses and gave him an eye test. Robert at least needed something to help him see. His mother gave him purple contacts. when he was 14, his girlfriend, Mary's son Michelle had his frontal lobe bitten off by fredbear. At the same time Michelle was taken to the hospital. Robert started having a series of migranes. His eyes than turned black with white pupils and he lured the 4 children, Fredrick (Freddy), Bonnie (not gonna say who she became), Alexa (Chica), and Xavier (Foxy) to the safe room. He took his axe and began killing the 4 children with it. When he woke up the next day, he found himself confused of why corpses were on the floor and blood on the wall. Michelle came home excited to see Xaiver. Mary saw the corpses and blood than Robert who felt naseous. Michelle cried for 5 minutes than took Robert's axe. He slashed his own head off and blood was everywhere. Robert got the urge to vomit. Mary than took Robert's axe and cornered him. Her final wwords were "Me along with the other innocents you kill will be back!". She slashed Robert in his left arm than herself in the chest. Despite the stingingt pain, Robert grabbed the trash can next to him and began to vomit. When he wasn't feeling naseous anymore, tears started droping from his eyes. He looked at his arm to see his shirt stained in blood. He rolled up his sleeve to see a big and deep cut. Too big to stitch. He held his arm and started running to the bathroom. Everytime he splashed water on the cut, He felt a sting. He saw the gauze and grabbed it ignoring the bloody finger prints he left. He snatched a roll out of the box and wrapped it around his arm. That's when things started going black. He passed out. He woke up in his own house in his own room. His mother had picked him up from the house not noticing the corpses and blood. Robert took off a melted icepack on his arm and threw it away. His arm didn't sting as much and he felt fine. He got out of his room and grabbed his SpringBonnie plush. He got it as a present for his 5th birthday. He began chopping wood to make a fire for the fireplace. He was about to cut the tenth piece oof wood. His axe facing his right eye. he got ready. about to cut the wood. Than the axe hit his eye. He screamed and kept his eye closed. He ran to the bathroom grabbing pieces of toilet paper and put it on the cut. He than lay facing upward on his bed for 5 hours. He fell asleep and opened both of his eyes. He looked in the miror and saw it left a scar over his eye. Robert than turned 15 and worked as the Head-Employee security guard. He put on a spring bonnie mask so no one would see his scar. He than put the head on his unfinished SpringBonnie suit. It was complete. He than took 4 kids to the safe room and showed them the suit. He knew these 4 kids well. They were Michelle's friends. Joey (Balloon Boy), Paisley (Mangle), JJ (You know), and Isa (Baby). They honestly did not like the suit. It happened again. Robert turned aggressive and killed the 4 kids. when he turned back to normal, he started crying. When he turned 16 (his age right now), He didn't was very timid and shy. He is very friendly though at somepoint. When the 10 ghosts haunted him, he, unlike the other purple guys, walked right past them. An unknown boy was killed after. (SORRY FOR THE LONG BACKSTORY) Victims *Fredrick-Freddy *Bonnie-Bonnie *Alexa-Chica *Xavier-Foxy *Joey-Balloon Boy *Paisley-Mangle *JJ-JJ *Isa-Baby *Unknown Boy-Carl the cupcake Michelle and Mary committed suicide Trivia Unlike the other purple guys, he did not die. *He is only 16. *His talent is dancing *Despite liking them, he has a sevire cat allergy. His throat and nose will become itchy and he will break out in hives. *He is also allergic to flowers (itchy throat and sneezing) and penauts (vomits and breaks ou in hives) *Robert is phone guy. Night 4 phone call, he is put in his own springbonnie suit. His vocal coards became sore and his hoarse voice came out as an animatronic voice. he finally got out of the suit, pale and unable to speak, and ran home. His Hair causes people mistak him for a girl. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males